Triquetra Expanded
by FoxyWombat
Summary: This is an AU fic that takes place in the future. The charmed ones are dead, but four teenage girls inherit their powers. How will the girls cope with their new destiny? And to whom will they look for guidance? Please R&R!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the powers that go along with the show. I wish I did, but I don't. I do own the characters of Ainsley, Tani, Sonya, and Rory, anyone else is not mine.  
  
PROLOGUE:  
  
"I'll get the Chex Mix," Sonya told her three friends as they walked down the stairs into her finished basement. As she headed for the counter she added, "There's pop in the fridge if you want it."  
  
"Okay, thanks," Ainsley said as she opened the fridge.  
  
The four sat down at the glass table and began munching on the large bowl of Chex Mix Sonya set in the middle of the table. It was late spring of their junior year and the four had been friends for five years. From the outside, the girls could not be more diverse. Sophia Derevenko, known by all her friends as Sonya was born in Russia and had short dark brown hair and blue eyes. Tani Nakamura was born in Japan and had long, black hair and brown eyes. Ainsley McLeod was one hundred percent Scottish and has medium length blond hair and gray eyes. Aurora Tama, better known as Rory, was a mix of Australian and American Indian, with long dark auburn hair and green eyes.  
  
"So, where's this mysterious book you found?" Tani asked.  
  
"Right here," Sonya wheeled the chair to the nearby cabinets and pulled out a large green book.  
  
"Where did you get this again?" Ainsley asked.  
  
"I found it when I was sorting through the boxes at the book drive. Something just drew me to it," she said running her fingers over the ancient symbol on the cover, "So I took it."  
  
"You stole from the book drive?" Ainsley's asked incredulously.  
  
"First of all, I organized the book drive, so I can do what I want. Secondly, my family donated at least three hundred fifty books, so it was an even trade," Sonya defended.  
  
"So, what's it about?" Rory asked.  
  
"Witchcraft, I think," Sonya said.  
  
"Witchcraft?" Tani questioned.  
  
"Yeah, it's filled with spells and information about demons and other forms of evil," she flipped through the pages and stopped at the first page, "Listen to this: 'Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power. Bring your powers to the willing four, We want the power, give us the power.'"  
  
When Sonya finished reading the incantation, the sconces on the walls began to flicker and beams of light shot out of them. Before the girls could react, the lights were gone and the girls sat in the silent basement.  
  
"You don't think-" Tani began.  
  
"No, it was probably just a power surge," Rory shook her head, "It's just something Sonya found in a book drive.."  
  
"Yeah, it's just a book," Sonya agreed, but as she said that, the pages of the book suddenly began flipping, and then just came to a stop, "That was-"  
  
"Spooky," Tani finished.  
  
"It's probably just the air conditioning," Sonya said.  
  
"What does it say?" Ainsley asked, sliding her chair closer to Sonya so she could look at the elaborate page.  
  
"'Of balance born, a bond 'tween four. From powers of charmed three, triquetra expanded; so mote it be,'" Sonya read.  
  
"Yeah, that clears it all up," Rory mumbled.  
  
"According to this, we get powers," Ainsley said and continued reading from the page, "'Each has a power: the power to see the future, the power to move things with her mind, the power to stop time, and the power to manipulate temperature.'"  
  
"Is that all it says?" Rory asked.  
  
"Um, no, it also says, 'the power of four protects evermore.' Whatever that means," Sonya read the script at the bottom of the page.  
  
"Does that mean we have powers?" Rory asked.  
  
"Maybe, I don't know," Ainsley shrugged.  
  
"I know how to find out," Tani picked up a piece of Chex Mix and placed it in the center of the table.  
  
"Now what?" Rory asked.  
  
"We all try to move it with our minds. If the book is right, then one of us should be able to do it," Tani explained, "So everyone just concentrate."  
  
The four stared intently at the piece of food, but nothing happened. After a few more seconds Ainsley broke the silence, "I guess that settles it."  
  
"No powers," Rory shrugged.  
  
"Too bad, it would have been cool," Tani said.  
  
"I know," Sonya said, putting the book back, "So, who's up for Chicken Run?"  
  
"Sounds good to me," Tani said and the four piled onto the couches, returning to their normal routine. 


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the powers that go along with the show. I wish I did, but I don't. I do own the characters of Ainsley, Tani, Sonya, and Rory, anyone else is not mine.  
  
CHAPTER ONE:  
  
"I'm sick of school," Ainsley complained, as she began working on her physics worksheet, in their school's cafeteria before school the following Monday.  
  
"I know, all of this on top of our Casablanca," Tani complained referring to their major English project, "Are you going to work on it during your lunch?"  
  
"Yeah, do you have the folder?"  
  
"Yeah," she dug through her bag, "Here."  
  
"Thanks," Ainsley said, but as she grabbed the folder, she closed her eyes and inhaled sharply.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I think I just had a premonition."  
  
"What did you see?"  
  
"Sonya walking into the school."  
  
"She does that everyday, what's the big deal?"  
  
"I don't know, it was weird," Ainsley shrugged.  
  
"You don't think it has anything to do with that book Sonya found, do you?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Could you tell what she was wearing?"  
  
"Yeah, her gray pants, Tinkerbell t-shirt, and green sweatshirt, why?" "It's a test," Tani explained, "If you're right, maybe you saw the future."  
  
"And then we're all witches."  
  
"Let's just wait and see," Tani said and they went back to work. About five minutes later, Sonya walked in and Tani looked up, "You were right."  
  
"Is her hair in pigtails?" Ainsley asked, her back to Sonya.  
  
"Mm-hmm."  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Sonya asked, dropping her bag next to the table and sitting down.  
  
"Magic," Ainsley answered.  
  
"Magic?" Sonya questioned.  
  
"I had a premonition."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"You walking into school," Ainsley answered.  
  
"She described what you're wearing exactly," Tani added.  
  
"Has anyone else noticed anything?" Sonya asked.  
  
"We haven't talked to Rory, but no," Ainsley said.  
  
"So we really don't know anything for sure," Sonya reasoned.  
  
"Are you saying that we should just ignore this?" Tani asked with disbelief.  
  
"No, not exactly, but we're so busy with Casablanca that couldn't it wait a week?"  
  
"I don't think this can just wait," Ainsley said, "I didn't have any control over my power, it just sort of happened. If it's the same with the other powers, one of you could just start randomly stopping time."  
  
"I guess you have a point. I'm just so stressed out I could scream," Sonya complained. When she said the word scream, her accounting textbook and the notebook she had on top of it flew off the table and landed on the floor a few feet away, "Did I do that?"  
  
"I know I didn't," Tani said.  
  
"Don't look at me," Ainsley shrugged, "My power's passive."  
  
"Good morning," Rory greeted, kicking Sonya's book toward her, "Too much accounting homework?"  
  
"Thanks, I just-" Sonya trailed off.  
  
"-used telekinesis to throw the book off the table," Tani finished.  
  
"Wait, what?" Rory sat down at the table.  
  
"Long story short, I saw the future and Sonya moved something with her mind," Ainsley summed up.  
  
"I thought the book said I would have to think to move something. I didn't think about throwing the book from the table, it just happened," Sonya said  
  
"Our powers are tied to our emotions," Tani explained, "You were frustrated, so you powers acted as a release."  
  
"How did you know that?" Ainsley asked.  
  
"I had some free time yesterday and was curious, so I looked around online," she admitted, "You'd be amazed at the amount of information out there."  
  
"There are other witches with powers out there," Rory said with disbelief, "What is there, a online support group?"  
  
"Yes and no," Tani began, "They don't have magical powers, but they practice the Wiccan religion, which I assume our powers are based upon."  
  
"A book cannot just make us witches," Rory complained.  
  
"Quiet," Sonya looked around nervously, "We don't exactly want the whole school knowing about this."  
  
"I still think this is just a bunch of coincidences," Rory continued, her voice lowered, "Magic isn't real. It's all smoke and mirrors."  
  
"Not this," Ainsley shook her head, "It's different. I felt this surge go through me when I got the premonition. Sonya didn't you feel it?"  
  
"I'm not sure, it just happened so fast."  
  
"But the effects prove it," Tani said. "I can't deny that," Sonya played with the cover of her textbook.  
  
"Not that I'm saying I believe you," Rory began, "But what do we do now?"  
  
"Check the book," Ainsley said simply.  
  
"We don't have Casablanca time after school, so you all should come to my house and see what we can find," Sonya agreed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This has been so helpful," Rory said sarcastically, pushing her chair away from the table. The four were once again in Sonya's basement, trying to make sense of everything.  
  
"Wait, what's this?" Ainsley said, leaning over Sonya's shoulders.  
  
"What?" Rory asked.  
  
"The Charmed Ones," Tani answered, also leaning over her shoulder.  
  
"'From the Halliwell line, will come three sister witches powerful enough to destroy the Source,'" Sonya read, "They have the same powers as us, except for the temperature manipulation."  
  
"Does it say anything about using them?" Rory asked.  
  
"Our powers come from our emotions like Tani said," Sonya scanned the page, "It also says that the power to freeze is channeled through the hands and that telekinesis through the eyes or hands."  
  
"So, Rory and I have to try and freeze something," Tani said.  
  
"Why just us?"  
  
"Because we're the only ones who don't know what our powers are."  
  
"So what do we do?" Rory asked.  
  
"I'll throw this in the air and you both wave your hands and try to freeze it," Ainsley crumpled up a ball of paper.  
  
"Nothing," Rory said as the ball of paper landed unceremoniously on the table.  
  
"My turn," Tani said and Ainsley threw the ball again with the same result, "Nothing."  
  
"It's just a bunch of coincidences," Rory said, picking up her lemonade.  
  
"This is so-" Tani began.  
  
"Tani," Sonya interrupted, whipping the ball of paper at her friend's face.  
  
"What the-" Tani threw her hands in her face to deflect the paper, but it stopped mid-air, "Wow."  
  
"You stopped time," Ainsley said.  
  
"But, you're still moving, where's the fun in that," Tani complained.  
  
"The book says that you can't freeze good witches, sorry," Sonya said.  
  
"I don't know, Rory looks kind of frozen to me," Ainsley grinned.  
  
"You froze my drink," Rory complained, eyeing her glass which was suspended mid-air.  
  
"I guess I did," Tani grinned.  
  
"Um, Rory, you better grab that glass before time starts again and there's a huge mess," Sonya warned.  
  
"Okay," Rory put her hand on the glass as she had been holding it before and without warning, time started again.  
  
"So, Rory, do you still have any doubts about the whole witchcraft thing?" Ainsley asked.  
  
"That was kind of hard to argue with," Rory set the glass down, "But it's not fair. You all have your powers and I've got nothing,"  
  
"Um, Rory," Sonya said.  
  
"The book even gave you three hints and I have to figure it out on my own," Rory continued, ignoring Sonya.  
  
"Rory!" Sonya repeated.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Look at the glass," Sonya ordered. Rory looked down at the glass of lemonade that was slowly beginning to boil, "See, stop complaining. You have a power."  
  
"And it's active," Ainsley mumbled and her friends looked at her, "What? You all have active powers and I'm stuck with the crappy passive power."  
  
"You can see the future, I wouldn't exactly call that a crappy," Sonya said.  
  
"But you're telekinetic," Ainsley argued.  
  
"No more fighting," Tani said, "We don't want Sonya to get angry and send a book flying at your head."  
  
"Funny," Sonya smirked.  
  
"Soni, your friends' ride is here," Sonya's mom called from upstairs in Russian.  
  
"Spasiba, Mama," Sonya called back.  
  
"So we'll talk tomorrow," Tani said.  
  
"After we finish our Casablanca. We have a crapload of work to do and only one day in which to do it," Sonya complained, as the pillows from the couch flew across the room.  
  
"We'll see you tomorrow morning, " Ainsley grinned, tossing a pillow at Sonya and heading up the stairs. 


	3. Chater Two

AN: Sorry about the delay in updating, if Fanfiction.net wasn't being evil, than my own internet service was. Thanks for telling me about the no anonymous reviews, I didn't even know I had it checked. Anyhoo, I know the girls haven't totally freaked out about having powers, but they don't have any fear since haven't had to vanquish anything….yet. Please R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the powers that go along with the show. I wish I did, but I don't. I do own the characters of Ainsley, Tani, Sonya, and Rory, anyone else is sadly not mine.

CHAPTER TWO:

"It's done, it's done, it's done!" Sonya sang, waving a VHS tape in the air happily Wednesday morning.

"Stop waiving the tape around before you break it," Ainsley warned, grabbing the tape from her hands, "We've finally finished the darn project and I'm not going to let you fling it across the commons with joy."

"But if I do, Tani can just freeze it for me," Sonya argued.

"I'd love to, but right now I think you should just put it down because I have no control over my power," Tani said.

"Hey, you successfully froze AV yesterday," Ainsley said.

"On accident," Tani countered

"You just have to relax and control will come," Sonya said.

"That's great advise coming from the one whose stress relief comes from flinging books across rooms," Tani joked.

"I haven't done that in twenty-four hours," she defended.

"Rory, what are you doing?" Tani asked, ignoring Sonya's response.

"Nothing," Rory said without looking up. Her eyes focused on the bowl of milk left over from her cereal, which she touched lightly with her fingertips.

"You've been staring at your bowl for almost five minutes," Ainsley said.

"I'm trying to heat up my milk, but nothing's happening," Rory explained.

"Just relax," Sonya advised.

"I haven't done anything since Monday night and I can't practice at home with my brother always around," Rory continued, ignoring Sonya.

"So you practice in the middle of the commons?" Ainsley asked.

"No one's looking at this table and it's not like I'm doing anything," Rory dumped the milk into a nearby garbage can, "It's hopeless."

"No it's not," Tani said.

"You just have to relax," Sonya added.

"Says the one who used her power yesterday," Rory said to Tani, ignoring Sonya, "Ainsley even had a premonition this morning."

"Of what?" Tani asked.

"My grade on the Pre-Calc quiz," she said glumly, "Trust me, I would have been better off not knowing."

"But you still saw something," Rory argued. She went to write something in her assignment notebook, but it slid across the table, stopping in front of Sonya.

"Now will you listen to me?" Sonya asked.

"Yes," Ainsley prompted.

"Like I've been saying, you have to relax and allow the magic to flow through you," she then squinted her eyes at the book and it slid back in front of Rory.

"When did you get that control?" Tani asked.

"Last night," she answered, "I did a little meditation, centered myself, and practiced."

"I'm jealous," Tani complained.

"Don't be, I made you all tapes of meditative music based on the element you were each born under. I'll give them to you at the babysitting thing tonight," Sonya said referring to the support meeting for grandparents raising grandchildren, where they volunteered to watch the grandchildren so the grandparents could talk.

"Why are we doing this again?" Ainsley asked, not looking forward to a night filled with rambunctious kids.

"Because we're good volunteers," Tani said, then added quickly, "And because no one else signed up."

"Hey, Tani, maybe you could practice you power by freezing the kids," Rory suggested.

"And Ellan," Sonya added, referring to the adult sponsor of their youth group, who they really didn't like.

"I do need practice," Tani grinned evilly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thanks for the ride, Mrs. Nakamura," the four girls said, piling out of the Durango.

"Tell me again, why we're here so early?" Rory asked, watching the car pull away and surveying the empty parking lot.

"Ellan wanted us to get here early," Sonya walked to the doors and knocked, "I'm sure the janitor will let us in."

"We're here for the grandparents raising grandchildren meeting and we were wondering if we could drop this stuff off inside?" Tani asked.

"Sure thing," the janitor said, opening the door and then going back to her work in the other part of the building.

"Thanks," Tani smiled, and the girls walked into the main room of the building.

"Let's bring the games right into the basement," Sonya suggested.

"Sounds good," Tani said as they headed toward the stairs in the back of the room.

"Already working, I see," Ellan greeted with false cheeriness.

"We were just bringing these games downstairs," Rory said.

"Could two of you help me get some more games out of my car?" Ellan asked.

"Sure," Rory smiled and grabbed Tani's arm, pulling her toward the door.

"We're going to bring these downstairs," Ainsley said following Sonya down the stairwell.

"This is the lovely basement, which will be filled with six hyper-active children in less than an hour," Sonya said with a flourish, sliding the stack of board games across the table.

"I still can't believe you talked me into this. I don't even like little kids," Ainsley said fixing the stack of board games. Upon touching one of the games that belonged to Tani, she closed her eyes and gasped suddenly.

"You okay?"

"No," she shook her head, "I had a premonition of Ellan attacking Tani and Rory."

"Let's go," Sonya said, heading for the stairs with Ainsley on her heels.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I some games and coloring supplies in the trunk," Ellan said, leading the girls to her car. She popped open the trunk, but instead of pulling out some games, she pulled out an athame.

"What the hell?" Rory jumped back, shocked by Ellan's now evil face.

"Do you think I took this job for the pay?" she asked switching the athame from hand to hand, "No, I've been waiting. I knew you four would inherit the powers of the Charmed Ones and I was waiting so that I could destroy you," with that she lunged at Rory, but Tani froze her before the blade could touch her friend.

"That was close," Rory gasped.

"Yeah."

"We have to warn Ainsley and Sonya," she said and they raced back into the building. They burst through the doors to see Ainsley and Sonya rushing toward them, "We think Ellan is a Warlock."

"We know," Sonya said.

"Premonition," Ainsley said in explanation.

"What are we going to do?" Tani asked.

"You can't do anything," Ellan telekinetically opened the doors as she entered, "You can't escape me."

"She won't freeze anymore," Tani said waving her hands, "Why won't she freeze?"

"I told you, you can't stop me," Ellan laughed evilly.

"You guys, go downstairs and think of something," Sonya ordered, "I'll hold her off."

"You'll hold me off?" Ellan mocked, advancing on Sonya, while her friends darted to the basement.

"Yeah, I will," Sonya shot back. She took a deep breath and squinted in Ellan's direction. Ellan flew against the wall and Sonya ran toward the basement.

"Sonya?" Ainsley called, upon hearing someone on the stairs.

"Yeah, it's me," she said jumping past the last couple stairs, "I threw her against the wall, but I'm sure she'll be back."

"I bet that's her," Rory said, referring the sound of the opening door, "What do we do now?"

"Storage room," Tani said, and they raced inside. They closed the door and Tani began pushing a bookshelf in front of the door.

"Wait, let me," Sonya interrupted.

"Sorry, instinct," Tani stepped away and Sonya moved the shelving unit by knocking it on it's side in front of the door.

"That was smooth," Ainsley said, referring to the stuff that had spilled all over the floor in the process of the move.

"Sorry, it's not my fault I don't have control," Sonya defended.

"You can't hid from me," Ellan's voice filtered in through the door, "Your powers aren't strong enough," she said as the bookshelf began sliding away from the door.

"Crap!" Tani said, "Now what?"

"Nothing," Ellan burst through the door, "I destroy you."

"Not if I can help it," Sonya tried to move her, but failed.

"I'm too powerful for you," Ellan laughed and a ring of fire exploded around the girls.

"This sucks," Ainsley declared as the ring of fire slowly began shrinking around them, "Rory try your power."

"What am I going to do, give her hot flashes?" she asked wryly.

"I don't know, just try," Ainsley ordered.

"See nothing. Why the hell did you have to make us witches?" Rory glared at Sonya.

"This really isn't the time, Rory," Sonya shot back.

"Look, we can't fight, we have to think," Tani said, "What did the book say at the bottom of the page?"

"The page that was about us?" Ainsley asked.

"Yeah," Tani nodded, "Something about the power of four."

"Protects evermore," Sonya finished.

"That's it," Ainsley agreed, "The power of four protects evermore."

"I hate to break it to you, but that didn't do anything," Rory watched the flames move closer.

"We have it say it together," Sonya said.

"The power of four protects evermore," the girls began to chant, hands linked. They felt a strong wind blow through the windowless storage room, extinguishing the flames and swirling around Ellan. They looked on in awe, but continued chanting.

"You may be able to stop me, but more will come. You cannot stop us all," Ellan declared before being engulfed in the now tornado-like wind.

"The power of four," Sonya whispered, once the dust had settled.

"Holy s**t," Tani said.

"Yeah, that sums it up," Ainsley agreed.

"We have to make sure everything's cleaned up before Deb gets here," Sonya said, her rational mind returning as she realized they needed to cover everything up before the woman who ran the meetings arrived.

"Ellan, are you down here?" Deb called just as the girls were closing the doors to the storage room.

"No, just us," Ainsley answered.

"Hi girls, have you seen Ellan?" Deb asked.

"She went out to her car to get something from her trunk. Didn't you see her?" Deb shook her head and Sonya continued smoothly, "We brought these games down while she went out to her car."

"Well, I haven't seen her," Deb said, "But her car is in the lot, so I'm sure she's around here somewhere."

"You don't think anything happened to her," Rory said, playing the part of the concerned volunteer.

"No, I'm sure something just came up," Deb assured her, "The grandparents and grandchildren will be getting here soon, so we better get ready, okay?"

"No problem," Tani said, "We'll wait for the kids down here."

"I'll check in with you later," Deb said before heading up the stairs.

"Do you think she bought it?" Ainsley asked, once Deb was out of earshot.

"Let's hope she did, or we're screwed," Tani said.

"Yeah, demonic attacks I can handle, but murder charges might push me over the edge," Sonya joked.

"On the bright side, if we were arrested I'm sure we could bust out pretty easily," Ainsley laughed.

"Tani could freeze the guards and Sonya could physically break us out," Rory added.

"Oh yeah, make us do the work," Tani complained.

"That's what happens when you get the active powers," Ainsley said.

"Hey, no complaining, at least your power did something," Rory said, "Mine did nothing."

"But you're scrappy," Sonya argued, "You'll fight well."

"Okay, I think this conversation needs to stop," Tani decided, "I hear the kids coming and the last thing they need are more wild ideas.


	4. Chapter Three

AN: Sorry about the delay in updating, I'd like to say that I have a good excuse but I really don't.  I'm not sure if anyone's still reading this, but my post-Easter resolution is to start updating more so I'll keep going.  If people are still out there let me know by clicking the magical little 'reply' button.

  
Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the powers that go along with the show. I wish I did, but I don't. I do own the characters of Ainsley, Tani, Sonya, and Rory, anyone else is sadly not mine.

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1CHAPTER THREE:

The following Friday night, the four friends were once again gathered in Sonya's basement.  They had wanted to get together to discuss the events of Wednesday, but even though the school year was winding down, they couldn't get together on a school night.  They had briefly discussed everything before school, but each girl's opinion was varied to say the least, so they decided to wait until Friday afternoon so they could discuss everything.

"Now that everyone's here, we can start," Sonya turned on the radio and plopped down on the couch.

"Why do we need the radio on?" Ainsley sat down in one of the white.

"In case my parents overhear; they already think we're crazy enough," she joked.

"That's just great, but can we get to the whole witch thing?" Rory sat on the other couch, drawing her knees up to her chest.

"Yeah, sorry.  The other night was," Sonya trailed off,  her eyes landing on the book, which sat on the middle of the coffee table.

"Awesome," Tani finished from her perch on the couch's arm.

"Terrible," Rory said at the same time.

"Who can you say it was terrible?" Tani asked, "We've been given this incredible gift."

"More like a curse," Rory mumbled.

"They aren't a curse," Ainsley argued, "There are people who would kill for powers like ours."

"That's precisely my point," Rory countered, "Ellan--I mean that warlock--tried to kill us so she--it--could get our powers."

"But she didn't, that has to mean something," Tani crossed her arms.

"She said more would come, and there's no guarantee we can defeat them," Rory pointed out.

"It's our destiny.  We're the protectors of the innocent," Ainsley tucked a strand of blond hair behind her ear.

"Not to be selfish, but why is that our responsibility?" Rory leaned forward, "Why should we risk our lives?"

"So you're saying you'd be willing to just throw away our destiny?" Ainsley countered.

"I don't know, maybe," Rory sighed, leaning back into the pillows of the couch.

"Look, this isn't really an issue.  The book gave us our powers, it can't take them away," Tani gestured at the book.

"But we can," Sonya finally commented on the situation.

"What do you mean?" Tani slid from the arm of the couch to the cushion.

"Look," she flipped opened the book, "The book can't take them away, but we can."

To Bind One's Powerstc "To Bind One's Powers" 

_I take your hands in mine,_

_And with this string I will entwine._

_Your powers I'll forever bind._

"Isn't this a little extreme?" Tani asked once they girls had read the spell silently to themselves.

"It's the only option we have, if we want to just forget this ever happened," Sonya said.

"Do you want to do that?" Ainsley asked.

"I think we should do it," Rory answered for her.

"I was asking, Sonya," Ainsley snapped at Rory.

"I'm not sure really," Sonya shrugged, "This is all so new."

"That's something we all agree on," Tani said, "We can't just argue, it won't accomplish anything."

"I suppose," Rory mumbled.

"I think we should each state our opinions regarding us being witches, and say why," Tani suggested.

"Sounds good," Rory said, "You can go first, Tani."

"Okay," she paused to gather her thoughts, "I think we should keep our powers.  I don't think it was a coincidence that Sonya brought that book home from the book drive.  Everything happens for a reason and think it's our destiny to be witches.  Up until the last week, I've felt as if something was missing in my life, like I wasn't complete.  When I first stopped time, everything felt right. Even though all I did was freeze a carrot, feeling the magic flow through me gave me a sense of completeness.  I know that it's dangerous and a huge responsibility, but it's right.  This is who we are."

"I understand what you're saying Tani, but how can you be sure this is our destiny?" Rory asked rhetorically, "Our actions are not controlled by fate; life is full of choices.  Look at us now, we've been faced with the whole witchcraft thing, but we still have a choice.  We have free will.  I don't want to sound selfish or weak, but why should we risk our lives like that?  I know we're supposed to do good and I want to, I really do, but is it worth destroying our own lives?  We're going to be seniors next year and I don't know how we can balance all of that with fighting demons and warlocks and risking our lives everyday with our normal responsibilities.  I don't want to just back down from a battle, but are we sure this is one we want to fight?"

"I'll be the first to admit it, Wednesday night terrified me," Ainsley began and her friends nodded in agreement, "I think that was the most scared I have ever been, but at the same time I'm not sure if I can give up being a witch.  I know exactly what Tani was saying about feeling complete.  Each time I get a premonition, I get this rush, and if I ignore the ear ringing and the dizziness, it's a good feeling.  The other night was terrible, and part of me wants to pretend it never happened, but I can't, because the other part of me knows this is who we are and that this is what we were meant to do."

"I think I'm actually more conflicted than I was before," Sonya complained, but started to describe her thoughts, "I know exactly what you guys mean when you talk about the feeling of the magic and its power.  I love that.  I understand the completeness too.  I've spent my whole life trying to live up to the standards set by my older sister, and in this last week alone, magic has become my own thing away from Tasha and it's become a part of me.  At the same time, the idea of witchcraft terrifies me.  I found a part of myself in being a witch, but at the same time I'm afraid that I'll lose a part of myself to it.  Does that make any sense?"

"Yeah," Rory nodded, "Being a witch is a double edged sword."

"But does the good outweigh the bad?" Ainsley gestured with her hands.

"I know what we need," Tani ran over to the office area of the basement.

"What?" Sonya turned to watch Tani rummage through her dad's desk.

"A list of pros and cons," she said triumphantly, returning with a pen and paper, "I'll start, Pro: we destroy evil and protect the innocent. Agreed?"

"Yeah, can't argue with that," Sonya laughed.

"Con: it could kill us," Ainsley said next.

"Hey, you took mine!" Rory made a face, "I'm supposed to be playing devil's advocate for the group."

"Sorry," Ainsley shrugged, "Pro: we have supernatural powers."

"Con: responsibility," Sonya said.

"Elaborate please?" Tani prompted, tapping the pad of paper with her pen.

"We have to think about  the future," Sonya tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "This is going to be long-term, we can't just go on leave.  I seriously doubt demons are going to stop attacking because we have homework or a badminton match."

"We'll be able to handle it," Tani said confidently, "We're honors students."

"I think that's her point, Tani," Ainsley shifted her position in her chair, "How can we fight a demon if I'm at an orchestra concert or Sonya's at a math competition?"

"And what about the year after that?" Rory added, "I don't think we can destroy every demon by the end of our senior year, what are we going to do in college?"

"Same goes for after college," Sonya agreed, "Rory's right, I seriously doubt we can vanquish all evil in one year.  We have to stay together through all of it.  I'm not saying I ever planned on our friendship ending when we became adults, but I don't think any of us planned on arranging our college plans or even our futures around each other."

"Okay, before the con list grows any larger, I have a question," Tani twirled her pen, "If we bind our powers, is there any guarantee that demons and warlocks still won't attack?"

"Not that it says," Ainsley scanned the page quickly.

"I guess it's settled then," Rory said, "If we're going to have to keep on fighting things, then we'd better have powers to do it."

"So was the entire conversation we just had pointless?" Tani tossed her list on the table.

"No, we learned about each other's thoughts and feelings," Sonya grabbed a handful of Chex Mix.

"In other words, pointless," Tani smiled.

"So, now what do we do?" Rory tapped her feet on the tile floor anxiously.

"Practice," Sonya jumped off the couch.

"And how exactly will we do that?" Rory watched Sonya swing open the refrigerator door.

"I have Dixie cups filled with various liquids for you to practice on," Sonya pulled out a tray.

"Joy," Rory mumbled, "What are you going to do?'

"Play pool," Sonya grinned, "I'm working on my telekinetic accuracy."

"And I brought my various balls and foamy items to throw around and try to freeze," Tani smiled happily, reaching into her bag."

"What do I get to do?" Ainsley asked.

"Well, you could meditate and think premonition-like thoughts, but I think this isn't the best atmosphere," Sonya gestured around the basement, "So you get to study the book."

"Yay, I love studying," Ainsley said sarcastically picking up the large book, "God, I wish I had an active power!"

"Oh, stop your whining and change the radio station," Tani ordered.

"And you can't because?"

"I'm busy," she pointed to her supplies she was arranging on the table.

"Fine," Ainsley sighed setting down the book, "But only because I can't stand another minute of 'Retro Eighties at Eight.'"

"You're a savior," Sonya grinned from behind the pool table, "You can just switch it to CD mode."

"Sure," Ainsley changed modes and raised the volume slightly as the music began to play.

_I am the son, I am the heir_

_Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar_

"What CD is this?" Rory asked suspiciously listening carefully.  She realized what it was and made a face, "It's your Russian techno-pop CD, isn't it?"

_I am the son and heir_

_Of nothing in particular_

"Maybe," Sonya bit her lip.

_You shut your mouth, how can you say_

_I go about things the wrong way_

"Do we really have to listen to this?" Rory whined.

_I am human and I need to be loved_

_Just like everybody else does_.

"It's not that bad," Ainsley settled herself on the couch with the book, "Besides, I thought you kind of liked techno at times?"

"Yeah, at times," she clarified, "But only in small doses and when it's in English."

"Um, Rory, I don't know if you noticed, but they aren't singing in Russian," Sonya pointed out and her friend made a face, "And this is a mix CD, so if you can deal with one song can we leave it in."

"I suppose," Rory sighed dramatically, making her friends laugh.

"Freak," Tani muttered.

"What?" Rory snapped, playing along.

"Nothing," Tani shrugged, then tossed a nerf football at her friend's head.

"Can we get down to work here?" Sonya asked.

"Says the girl at the pool table," Rory argued, picking up the football.  She debated throwing it at Sonya, but decided she'd be safer targeting Tani and whipped it at her friend, who froze it mid-air.

"You're dead, Rory," Tani laughed evilly, getting a glare from both Sonya and Ainsley, "What? I'm practicing."

"And I'm helping," Rory smiled sweetly, "Good work, Tani."

"Thanks," she gestured triumphantly at the football, which promptly fell to the ground making her friends laugh, "So how about that practice?"

"Good idea," Sonya agreed, lining up her 'shot' on the pool table.  She squinted her eyes and sent the cue ball rolling across the table where it completely missed the ball she was trying to hit.  Making a face, Sonya grabbed the ball and set in on the table to try again.

_When you say it's gonna happen now_

_What exactly do you mean?_

Closing her eyes and listening to the music she didn't particularly enjoy, Rory focused her energy on the cranberry juice in front of her.  With her fingers hovering just above the cup, she soon felt the warm steam rise from the simmering water and found herself smiling.

_See I've already waited too long_

_And all my hope is gone_

Tani watched Rory from across the room, chuckling to herself as her friend hummed to the 'dreaded techno-pop'.  Looking back to the green bouncy ball she held in her hand, Tani let it fall to the ground and begin bouncing.  Her first attempt to freeze it failed, but on the second time, the ball stopped inches above the ground.

_You shut your mouth, how can you say_

_I go about things the wrong way?_

Snuggling further into the old couch in Sonya's basement, Ainsley watched her friends with a tinge of jealousy.  Sure they all had powers and needed each other for vanquishes, but she still wanted an active power desperately.  Turning another delicate page of the large book, Ainsley went back to her reading on potion making.

_I am human and I need to be loved_

_Just like everybody else does_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Coming soon: the girls get a their Whitelighter…hmm…who will it be?


End file.
